Pesadilla
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Kousuke tiene una pesadilla protagonizada por Masahiro.


Hitorijime my hero

Kousuke Oshiba x Masahiro Setagawa

One-shot

Pesadilla 

Faltaba poco para cumplirse un mes desde la vez que había enfrentado a Masahiro, logrando que le declarara sus sentimientos. Había sido tan caótico, pero solía cuestionarse que si los delincuentes aquellos no hubieran llegado y ocasionado todo aquel conflicto, tal vez el adolescente no hubiera tomado el valor de llorar entre sus brazos.

Aquello había sido tan reconfortante, sentirlo entre sus brazos, a salvo, escuchándolo sincerarse. Pero, el miedo vivido de que pudo haber sido peor, le seguía persiguiendo.

En el momento que Masahiro saltó y lo protegió, recibiendo la puñalada en el brazo, se perdió a sí mismo. Con todas sus fuerzas ahorcó al joven de cabello negro. Si no hubiera sido por su amado, tal vez lo hubiera matado.

Definitivamente, Masahiro era su debilidad, y su mayor fortaleza.

Su habitación nunca antes se había sentido tan cálida y acogedora. Su cama se sentía tan cómoda y especial. Era de noche, el día siguiente era domingo, por lo que no debía preocuparse de poner la alarma para levantarse temprano.

Sonrió al sentir una calidez en su pecho, llevó su mano hacia el rubio cabello del adolescente que dormía con su cabeza sobre él.

Kousuke le acarició su cabello, dejándose llevar por el momento de paz, y quedándose dormido.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, el cual de inmediato reconoció como el edificio abandonado en el que había enfrentado a la banda de vándalos, la vez que consiguió la declaración de Masahiro.

Miró confundido hacia su alrededor, no había nadie.

Dio unos cortos pasos, cuando de repente, apareció Masahiro abrazándose a su espalda.

—¡Kousuke-san!— lo escuchó exclamar, seguido de un quejido.

El nombrado de inmediato se volteó, encontrándose con sorpresa al adolescente malherido, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Tras de él, estaba Yabase, con un bate lleno de clavos oxidados, y con una mirada de asombro, viendo cómo se había equivocado de persona.

Kousuke no alcanzó a reaccionar y a atacarlo, porque el muchacho se disolvió de la nada, frente a sus ojos, dejándolo impactado y acompañado del joven rubio.

Sin perder más tiempo, se sentó en el suelo para atender a Masahiro, descubriendo espantado que tenía sangre en la nuca, el golpe le había dañado demasiado. Se quedó sin habla, cuando notó que el joven ya tenía más heridas y cortes por su rostro y cuerpo.

—Masahiro— lo nombró con voz potente, tratando de que su gran preocupación no lo entorpeciera al querer ayudarlo.

Pero, el mencionado no pudo decir nada, el dolor era mucho más grande. Se rindió al mantenerse de rodillas, cayéndose hacia el lado. El mayor alcanzó a tomarlo, impidiendo que cayera al piso y se pegara en la cabeza.

—¡Masahiro!— gritó, ahora sí dejándose dominar por preocupación.

El adolescente lo miró apenado, movió lentamente su mano, levantándola hacia el mentón de Kousuke, y acariciándolo.

—Perdón, Kousuke-san. Soy un pésimo subordinado.

El adulto lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—¡No digas eso!

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó. Manteniéndolo seguro, empezó a correr en busca de una salida para llevarlo al hospital.

—Kousuke-san, perdón.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien.

—No, perdón. Ya es suficiente— su voz cada vez se hacía más baja.

Kousuke dejó de correr cuando lo notó. Masahiro estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, pero ya no daba más.

—No voy a permitir que la persona que amo digas esas cosas.

Masahiro parpadeó sorprendido, una que otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Lentamente levantó sus manos y acarició el rostro del mayor, sonriéndole con dolor.

Antes la mirada desesperada de Kousuke, el menor cerró sus ojos.

—¡Oye, Masahiro!— lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta— ¡Aguanta un poco más, no te duermas!

Comenzó a correr con más rapidez, mientras seguía llamando al adolescente para que despertara.

—¡Masahiro, vamos, esto debe ser una broma!

Por más que llamó, el muchacho no reaccionó ante ninguna palabra.

Finalmente, la desesperación se apoderó de Kousuke, comenzando a subir más la voz, llamándolo sin parar.

—¡Masahiro!— gritó con fuerza y todo se fue a negro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Estaba acostado en su cama, en su habitación y con compañía.

Miró hacia abajo, Masahiro dormía tranquilamente recostado en su pecho. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

—¡Masahiro!— exclamó llevándose llevar de la emoción. Tomó con sus brazos al adolescente, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Kousuke-san, qué sucede?!— dijo sorprendido de ser despertado de esa manera.

Kousuke no respondió nada, sólo continuó abrazándolo, consumiendo cada parte de él, hasta aceptar que todo había sido un mal sueño, y que Masahiro estaba con él, vivo y estable.

Luego de un rato, cuando Kousuke pudo calmarse y secar sus lágrimas antes de que el menor viera. El mayor se separó del abrazo y miró los ojos llenos de vida de su amado.

Masahiro, un poco confundido, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del adulto, acariciándolas y sonriéndole calmado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Kousuke-san?

El mencionado asintió, y luego lo besó en los labios. El adolescente se sonrojó, pero se dejó besar, sin hacer ningún quejido de molestia.

Kousuke se sintió aliviado, tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado. Así era su presente, Masahiro estaba bien y lo amaba. Todo lo malo había sido una pesadilla.

Ooooooooo

Hola!

Me alegra poder publicar este pequeño one-shot por aquí. Ya lo tengo publicado en Wattpad.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta pareja es muy linda, me encanta!

Próximamente quiero escribir algo de ellos otra vez, pero con mpreg.

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
